


Cám dỗ

by Anasiatian



Category: Real Account (Manga)
Genre: Dã chiến, HHH+, M/M, Truyện dịch có sự cho phép của tác giả, khẩu giao, khỏi hỏi nội dung, uýnh lộn
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasiatian/pseuds/Anasiatian
Summary: Trách sao Mizuki cám dỗ khiến Yuuma không nhịn được bắt nạt. Nhưng lẽ ra cậu cũng phải nghĩ đến trường hợp ngược lại chứ.





	Cám dỗ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595537) by [imiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imiriad/pseuds/imiriad). 



> Dựa trên tình tiết khoảng chap 37

“Mày vẫn đi theo tao à?”

Yuuma liếc Mizuki qua vai. Một trong số các y tá đã để lại cho họ chìa khóa xe của khách ghé qua bệnh viện. Một điểm đáng ngờ - không phải Yuuma thực sự quan tâm. Nếu đó là một cái bẫy, cậu sẽ đối mặt với nó và giành chiến thắng như bao lần. Còn bây giờ, khi tất cả lũ DQN Marbles đã biến mất, sẽ có một cuộc bạo động trước cổng bệnh viện và đó chắc chắn là một phiền phức lớn để giải quyết. Tốt nhất là quay lại những đường hầm vừa rồi để đi ra ngoài. Mizuki thì rất mãn nguyện lết theo sau cậu. “Không phải mày còn việc phải làm à?”

“Cô y tá đó là một người theo dõi của tớ…” Một nụ cười lười nhác lướt qua trên khuôn mặt Mizuki khi hắn giơ tay làm dấu V “Nhiệm vụ hoàn tất.”

Yuuma cau có. Cậu đã mong rằng đây là cơ hội để tống khứ hắn đi trong vài giờ đồng hồ. Ồ, tốt thôi. Ít nhất Mizuki cũng hữu dụng trong một trận đánh, và vì hắn đã theo dõi cậu, Yuuma có thể tin tưởng sự giúp đỡ… miễn là hắn thích như vậy. Yuuma lắc đầu, lầm bầm trong miệng “Y tá mà lại theo dõi một web tự tử ư? Quá sai lầm là đằng khác.” Dù vậy điều đó đã giải t hích rõ sự hợp tác kì quặc của cô nàng.

“Này…” Giọng Mizuki hời hợt vang lên trong không gian rộng lớn. “Cậu định đi tìm cô nàng thật à?” Yuuma chẳng muốn phí lời về điều hiển nhiên này. Mizuki vẫn tiếp tục lảm nhảm, không ngại gì với bầu không khí yên lặng. “Cậu biết mà… có tớ theo dõi rồi cậu chẳng cần cô ta làm gì nữa…”

Yuuma buột miệng cười trước câu nói đó. Về cơ bản thì đúng, nhưng… “Mày thực sự nghĩ rằng tao sẽ tin tưởng giao phó tính mạng mình cho mày sao? Mày có thể sẽ thích vậy lắm, nhỉ? Tự sát bất cứ lúc nào mày muốn và sau đó kéo tao theo cùng.” Đôi mắt Mizuki tối sầm lại khi nghĩ tới viễn cảnh trong tương lai. Khỏi cần mở miệng, Yuuma cũng thừa biết cái thứ tởm lợn gì đang diễn trong đầu hắn. Cậu vươn tay nắm lấy một túm tóc đen bù xù của Mizuki, và giật mạnh, hài lòng khi nghe tiếng kêu của Mizuki “Tao không có ngu.” Hơn nữa, cậu có đủ thời gian đến 10h sáng để giúp Ayame hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Còn khuya cô nàng mới trở thành sợi dây bảo toàn tính mạng, nhưng cho đến lúc đó nếu Yuuma vẫn không thể tìm thấy cô nàng vì bất cứ lí do gì thì cậu chỉ cần hủy theo dõi trước khi bị cắn ngược lại là được. Hy vọng rằng điều đó sẽ không xảy ra.

“Mmm? Cũng đáng để thử lắm mà…”

Yuuma trừng mắt nhìn hắn nhưng tâm trí lại nghĩ về những từ trước đó của Mizuki. Tên này thật sự làm xong nhiệm vụ rồi sao? Dù Yuuma không để mắt đến hắn trong suốt thời gian ở bệnh viện nhưng cậu sẽ phải nhìn thấy nếu Mizuki quét dấu mã chứ… Yuuma thoáng liếc qua cơ thể Mizuki. Vết xăm không in trong lòng bàn tay giống như của Yuuma, và cậu cũng không thấy nó ở trên cánh tay hay bả vai. Chắc chắn cậu sẽ chú ý nếu Mizuki đã cởi quần khi ở bệnh viện, nên có lẽ nó không nằm ở nửa thân dưới rồi. Cũng chẳng có gì quan trọng, chỉ là Yuuma quá buồn chán để giữ im lặng. “Hình xăm Marble của mày đâu rồi? Tao không biết là y tá đã chụp hình lúc nào đấy.”

Khóe môi Mizuki nhếch lên chế giễu. Yuuma nghĩ rằng cậu ấy có thể nhận được đáp án mong muốn dễ dàng, nhưng Mizuki dường như định tận hưởng hứng thú nhất thời của Yuuma hết mức có thể. “…Sao cậu không thử tự mình tìm nhỉ?”

“Mày lo chứ gì?” Yuuma cố ý để giọng mình nghe có vẻ bất ngờ. “Tao không theo dõi mày… Chỉ cần nhấn chụp một cái, mày sẽ nổ tung như lũ đần kia thôi.”

Rồi nó lại xuất hiện, biểu cảm kỳ quặc tựa thiên thần của Mizuki – nếu có thiên thần nào là một kẻ giết người thần kinh. Yuuma đã từng thấy cách tên này dùng dao và đánh nhau điêu luyện tới mức nào. Một thằng con trai bình thường sẽ chẳng thế đạt đến trình độ như vậy chỉ nhờ việc giết những người chơi tự nguyện tham gia.

“Nếu như cậu muốn, tớ thấy ổn cả,” Mizuki vui vẻ đáp lại. Yuuma bỗng nhiên muốn đá hắn một cái, bất cứ điều gì để tống khứ cái khuôn mặt ngu ngốc ấy đi. Tạ ơn trời đất, nụ cười của Mizuki chuyển ngay thành cái nhếch môi “Nhưng mà tớ không nghĩ cậu có thể tìm được đâu~.”

Dù gì Yuuma vẫn đá hắn một cú.

Tìm cái hình xăm ngu ngốc đó thì khó đến đâu? Chỉ là nó có thể ở mọi nơi mà thôi. Yuuma cau mày. Rõ ràng Mizuko chỉ đang cố điều khiển cậu theo ý hắn, nhưng mong muốn chứng tỏ bản thân của Yuuma còn vượt trên sự phiền nhiễu của hắn. “Chơi luôn”. Và sau khi tìm thấy nó, tao chắc chắn sẽ chụp lại ảnh.

Cậu bắt đầu cởi quần áo Mizuki: trước tiên là áo. Kéo mạnh lên trên, để lộ vùng bụng. Làn da tái nhợt, chẳng có gì. Hình ảnh dưới ánh sáng quả có hơi bất ngờ nhưng vẫn trong dự liệu. Cơ thể Mizuki tuy không vạm vỡ nhưng bù lại rắn chắc và cứng cáp. Yuuma có thể kết luận vậy từ tình huống lúc trước.

Yuuma nhớ lại cuộc gặp gỡ ban đầu, khi mà cậu vẫn còn là Yuuma “kia”, 30s đếm ngược, trọng lượng cơ thể Mizuki, sức mạnh đè chặt cậu xuống. Nếu là bây giờ, cậu có thể dễ dàng tống khứ hắn. Nhưng những cảm giác đó vẫn y nguyên, sức ép từ tiếng tim đập mạnh dưới cái nhìn chăm chú trong đôi mắt trống rỗng của Mizuki.

Một cơn rùng mình chạy dọc theo sống lưng của Yuuma, kéo theo một ý nghĩ gần như không đáng có – chết như vậy cũng không tệ.

Yuuma thấp giọng gầm gừ, lắc lắc đầu để quên đi hình ảnh ấy. Vai áo nát tươm vang lên một tiếng bén nhọn như kháng nghị khi bị giật mạnh.

"Au au, tớ vừa trị thương xong đó.” Yuuma nhìn chăm chăm vào lớp băng gạc trắng xóa quấn quanh nửa ngực Mizuki. Cũng có khả năng vết xăm nằm dưới đó, đặc biệt là khi nó bị che phủ như thế này. Điều đó phần nào giải thích sự tự tin đến ranh ma của Mizuki, nhưng Yuuma chẳng thể chấp nhận một đáp án đúng thuận lợi như vậy.

“Im đi.” Chẳng có đến một vết… trên ngực tên này. Yuuma đảo quanh cơ thể Mizuki, đôi mắt nhanh chóng tập trung tia dọc phần lưng. Không có gì. Chợt nhớ đến bả vai của Mziuki (chỉ bời vì tiếng rên rỉ của tên này đã bắt đầu chọc tức cậu), Yuuma nhấc cả hai cánh tay hắn lên, soi kĩ hai bên sườn và phía dưới cánh tay. Hình xăm màu đen cũng không có ở đó, nhưng lại có một loại dấu khác khắc sâu trên làn da tái nhợt của Mizuki. “Cái đống gì đây?” Yuuma lẩm bẩm, hơi chút tò mò. Cậu từng thấy những vết hằn mờ đan chéo cẳng tay Mizuki lúc cả hai thay quần áo nhưng cậu không nghĩ lại nhiều như thế này. Chúng chạy dọc từ khuỷu tay xuống cổ tay, một vài vết đang mờ dần, trong khi số còn lại vẫn còn rất mới. Tuy nhiên, đây không phải thứ cậu muốn tìm. Yuuma thả rơi cánh tay Mizuki quay sang bóp lấy cằm hắn.

“À, vết dao, chắc thế,” Mizuki nói. Yuuma cười khẩy, tay đẩy khuân mặt Mizuki nghiêng sang một bên và miết nhẹ theo đường viền. Ngón tay sau đó lướt xuống áp lên cổ, Yuuma đặc biệt cảm nhận được nhịp đập không nhanh không chậm của Mizuki. Cậu hơi dừng lại, tự hỏi liệu Mizuki có nghe được âm thanh gì không, nhưng chẳng có gì ngoài hơi thở của họ.

Yuuma ngẩng đẩu lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn. Đôi mắt Mizuki u ám hẳn, không có sự hớn hở như cậu tưởng. Hắn còn không thèm cười. Chỉ hơi hé miệng khi thở, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi Yuuma tiếp tục kiểm tra.

Tên khốn biến thái. Ý nghĩ đó tan biến ngay khi Yuuma vòng ra sau lưng hắn lần nữa. Tay cậu xuyên qua mái tóc của Mizuki, gạt phần gáy lộn xộn sang một bên. Trắng trơn. Không có gì ngoài việc Mizuki hơi nín thở. Cậu nhẹ nhàng vuốt làn da, ngạc nhiên khi thấy Mizuki hơi run lên.

“Bỏ cuộc chứ?” Một lúc sau, Mizuki cất tiếng hỏi, cắt ngang sự sững sỡ của Yuuma.

Cậu lùi xa Mizuki. Phần thân trên trống trơn, ngoại trừ chỗ băng bó. Nhưng đó vẫn chưa phải là tất cả. “Cởi quần ra,” Yuuma quát.

“Ểêeee?  Yuuma-kun, hẳn là ở trên mới đúng chứ” Yuuma đảo trắng mắt và quyết định tự mình làm việc đó sẽ nhanh hơn. Cậu ngồi xổm xuống, túm lấy cạp quần Mizuki và kéo mạnh đến đầu gối. Màu đen. Chẳng cần nghĩ cũng đoán được.

Vóc người mizuki hơi mảnh dù có khung xương to lớn, vai rộng, chân dài và tấm lưng thẳng tắp. Yuuma cũng là một thằng con trai, nhưng rõ ràng vẫn có sự khác biệt giữa hai người. Nếu Mizuki dành nhiều thời gian nỗ lực rèn luyện, thì cơ thể hắn đã cuồn cuộn cơ bắp rồi. Tuy vậy, Yuuma không thể kìm tiếng cười trước hình ảnh lố bịch đó.

Từng phút trôi qua và cuộc tìm kiếm vẫn vô vọng. Đùi Mizuki trắng trơn y như phần hông và – khi Yuuma lột hẳn quần Mizuki ra – bắp đùi cũng vậy.

“Đm.” Tên này hẳn phải có hình xăm chứ? Mizuki cũng là một người chơi mà. Yuuma ngước lên và bắt gặp nụ cười nhe nhởn của Mizuki. Lông mày cậu giật giật, hai tay túm chặt mắt cá chân Mizuki. Với một cú kéo mạnh, Mizuki ngã dập mông xuống sàn. Rầm một tiếng kèm theo âm thanh “wah…” đầy thất vọng.

Bây giờ thì, với tư thế này, Yuuma có thể soi kĩ hơn lòng bàn chân và bên sườn mắt cá chân. Nhưng chả có kết quả gì. Những vết sẹo nhỏ, vết thâm tím, lác đác vài nốt ruồi, và vẫn không một dấu Marble nào hết.

Yuuma hướng mắt về phía quần lót. Chẳng lẽ lại in trên thứ đó? Hay đấy, một bức ảnh mê người. Hoặc cũng có thể là ở trên mông. Chẳng trách Mizuki vẫn mong chờ cậu bỏ cuộc trước khi bắt đầu tìm.

Nhưng có một điều Mizuki đã nhầm. Yuuma đếch thèm quan tâm việc phải nhìn trym một thằng đực rựa khác. Xoắn lắm ấy. Cậu cũng tự nhìn của mình mỗi ngày chứ đâu. Mắt Mizuki trợn trừng trong bất ngờ khi ngón tay của Yuuma trượt lên mép quần. “Ở đây, phải không nhỉ?” Yuuma không thể kìm nén cảm giác tự mãn vì chiến thắng dễ dàng khi cậu kéo cái quần xuống.

“Quyết tâm đến vậy à, Yuuma-kun?”

Ở đây cũng không có… Yuuma cau mày. Ờm, kích thước cũng khá to, nhưng Yuuma chắc chắn tên đó cũng ít chơi thứ này.

Có lẽ.

Mặc dù, thái độ của nữ y tá lúc trước quá hợp tác so với một người theo dõi bình thường… và Mizuki thì luôn có khả năng khiến cho mọi người vây quanh mình kể cả với lối sống lộn xộn đó. Dù sao, nếu một người có ý định tự sát, ai có thể nói họ sẽ không muốn lăng nhăng đôi chút trước tiên.

Yuuma nghĩ rằng sự ám ảnh của lũ bạn học với tình dục chỉ đơn thuần làm dáng. Cậu từng chơi đùa với Nanako trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn, và tuy khá thú vị, nó cũng chẳng quan trọng đến mức ấy. Nhưng cái ý nghĩ về Mizuki, một tên khùng chơi dao nghiện mẹ ruột, cái thằng luôn quanh quẩn theo đuôi cậu như một con chó nhỏ, lại có nhiều kinh nghiệm hơn trong việc đó khiến cậu tức muốn phát cáu lên được.

Đẩy chân Mizuki sang bên, cẩn thận kiểm tra kĩ hơn lần này.

“Cậu không nghĩ rằng nếu ai đó đi ngang qua, họ sẽ hiểu nhầm sao?” Mizuki tựa người trên khuỷu tay khi đang nói, như thể là hắn hoàn toàn chẳng liên quan đến tình hình.

“Làm như tao quan tâm ấy. Có điên mới xuống đây.” Yuuma túm chân Mizuki, lật ngược người hắn, tin chắc rằng cậu sẽ tìm được hình xăm ở trên mông.

Không có.

Trong suốt cả quá trình, Mizuki vẫn chưa hé một lời, hoàn toàn để mặc Yuuma lột sạch mình, có lẽ là hưởng thụ thì hơn - cả hành động lẫn sự nhầm lẫn của Yuuma. “Thằng khốn! Nó vẫn luôn ở dưới lớp băng gác từ đó đến giờ?” Yuuma đứng bật dậy, điên tiết vì biết rằng Mizuki đã cố điều khiển cậu như một tên ngốc.

Mizuki lật người lại, không để tâm đến việc mình khỏa thân và nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu. “Vậy là cậu định bỏ cuộc.” Giọng Mizuki, vốn mỏng và nhẹ bỗng trở nên sắc bén hệt như những con dao của hắn.

Yuuma dẫm lên ngực hắn, chỉ hơi né chỗ bị thương. Cậu không bỏ lỡ biểu cảm khuân mặt Mizuki nhăn lại khi cậu hơi đè chân xuống. “Nghĩ gì mà tao bỏ cuộc. Nếu mày muốn thì để tao xé chúng ngay và luôn nhé.” Phần nhiều chỉ là một lời đe dọa suông. Sau tất cả những gì cậu đã trải qua để Mizuki cư xử như này, chằng đáng tẩn hắn lần nữa.

“Ít nhất cậu phải đoán xem nó ở đâu chứ, Yuuma-kun… Tớ băng bó nhiều chỗ lắm!” Mày Yuuma chau lại, chân cậu nhấc lên đặt sát bên thân Mizuki. Hình xăm có thể ở trên vai, trên ngực hoặc sau lưng. Yuuma chỉ đành đoán mò. Không đúng, cậu phải nghĩ nhiều hơn thế. Cậu từng thấy vai Mizuki khi bị thương, và nhìn lướt qua ngực hắn lúc y tá đang khám chữa. Vậy thì hình xăm chỉ có thể nằm ở sau lưng - hoặc dưới nách.

Mizuki mỉm cười lần nữa, miệng ngậm lại. Dù đôi mắt thích thú quan sát Yuuma, dường như hắn đang hơi kìm nén cảm thật xúc kể từ lúc “trò chơi” nhỏ của hai người bắt đầu. Khi bản thân Mizuki hoàn toàn tận hưởng, hắn thường nhoẻn miệng, khóe môi hơi cong lên, như thể hắn sắp cười phá lên vậy. Yuuma  để ý rất nhiều lần khi cả hai cùng nhau chạy trốn hôm trước. Nhưng – có gì đó rất lạ… vẻ mặt vui sướng của Mizuki. Vệt đen mờ mờ, nơi đầu lưỡi…

Yuuma nheo mắt. Cậu ngồi chồm lên người Mizuki, tay nhanh chóng phóng tới. Mizuki theo phản xạ kháng cự lại, nhưng Yuuma đã kịp trượt ngón cái giữa hai hàm răng, đẩy sâu xuống gần cuống họng, khiến Mizuki sặc nước bọt. Đây rồi. Hình xăm Marble, ngay giữa lưỡi. Yuuma cười toe toét vì chiến thắng. Cậu dụng thêm lực ấn xuống phần mềm dưới cằm, càng thêm siết chặt quai hàm hắn. Giọng Mizuki nghẹt lại, nhưng Yuuma giữ nguyên tư thế như vậy thêm một lúc nữa, thưởng thức cái vẻ mặt đần thộn của hắn khi đầm đìa nước dãi. Không đẹp bằng lần kết thúc trò chơi trước, nhưng cũng không tệ lắm.

Đùa đủ rồi, Yuuma liền thả tay. Cậu hoàn toàn thỏa mãn khi hoàn thành trò săn lùng nhỏ nhoi này, cảm giác giống hệt như lúc cậu giải câu đố, và cũng vô nghĩa như nhau. Cậu đã tốn quá nhiều thời gian vào thứ rác rưởi này. Đợi khi Mizuki mặc xong quần áo, đã đến lúc đi đón Ayame.

Nhưng dường như Mizuki lại đang có ý định khác – khoảng khắc Yuuma thả lưỡi Mizuki ra, nó cuốn quanh ngón tay cậu gần như vui đùa. Sự ẩm ướt đột ngột khiến Yuuma cứng đờ người. Bụng cậu thắt lại trước cảm giác kỳ lạ và ngay lúc nhìn thấy khuôn mặt Mizuki. Đôi mắt vốn ngái ngủ, nửa hé còn hạ thấp hơn lúc thường, lông mày cụp xuống, trông như hắn chỉ tập trung chăm chút liếm tay Yuuma.

Trò đm gì đây? Yuuma tính giật ra, nhưng lại phát hiện tay mình đang bị Mizuki nắm chặt. Lần này, Mizuki cầm hai ngón đưa đến bên miệng, liếm qua làn da giữa chúng, sau đó cắn nhẹ đầu ngón tay và mút mạnh. “Mày đúng là bệnh hoạn,” Yuuma nói. Giọng run lên vì phiền muộn.

Mizuki mỉm cười, tùy ý để Yuuma rút tay về. Trừ chỗ bị liếm có phần lạnh và dính ướt, máu nóng trong người như trào dâng. Thôi nào, cậu sẽ không thật sự bị kích thích bởi việc này chứ? Vẻ mặt Mizuki như muốn nói đúng vậy, cậu đã và điều đó quá rõ ràng. “Chắc thế. Nhưng tớ không phải là người duy nhất, phải không nhỉ?” Mizuki thì thầm.

Thằng mặt lờ.

Thay vì để Mizuki thắng thế, Yuuma muốn tự mình giành lợi hơn. Cậu vuốt tóc Mizuki và chống gối xuống đất. “Ồ, vậy sao? Nếu muốn theo đuôi tao, tự làm bản thân mày hữu dụng trước đi.” Lời ẩn ý chẳng hề ảnh hưởng đến Mizuki, dù chỉ một chút. Lẽ ra Yuuma nên biết rằng Mizuki đủ điên để chơi đến cùng, nhưng vẫn bất ngờ đến khó chịu khi hắn chỉ đơn giản mở rộng miệng và lè lưỡi ra.

Cảm giác cứ rộn lên không dứt, và cậu bực bội nhận ra rằng mình đang cương. Yuuma không thể nhớ lần cuối cậu tự xử là khi nào. Chắc là không lâu trước khi đống lộn xộn này xảy ra. Sự phấn khích và nguy hiểm từ mạng xã hội chết chóc đã cuốn lấy cậu suốt nhiều ngày qua, vậy tại sao không nhân cơ hội mà khuây khoả khi đang có ngay một phương tiện thuận lợi thế này. Lẽ ra, trong tất cả mọi thứ Mizuki mới là kẻ khiến cậu chán ghét nhất, nhưng cậu lại thấy rạo rực là đằng khác. Từ cách Mizuki cư xử dạo gần đây, Yuuma có thể thành công sai khiến hắn làm bất cứ việc gì.

Yuuma ấn đầu Mizuki xuống sàn và kẹp đầu gối ở cả hai bên cổ hắn. Cẳng chân cậu gác lên vai Mizuki, đè chặt hắn xuống đất – và dù thế lông mày Mizuki còn chả thèm nhích một mm kinh ngạc. Thay vào đó, hắn liếm môi, như thể đang chờ đợi một bữa ăn thịnh soạn.

Yuuma đột nhiên nhớ đến đống thịt sống Mizuki cực yêu thích và cau mày. Mặc dù hắn đã rất nhẹ nhàng và hết sức cám dỗ với những ngón tay, Yuuma không cảm thấy chắc chắn giao “thằng nhỏ” cho hắn chăm sóc. “Nếu mày gặm nó, tao sẽ trói mày lại y như này và bỏ kệ mày ở đây.” Đáng lẽ cậu nên đe dọa sẽ giết chết Mizuki, nhưng thừa hiểu, hắn càng mong đợi như vậy hơn. Không, với cái tâm hồn vặn vẹo đó bỏ rơi hắn mới là hình phạt kinh khủng nhất; điều mà cuối cùng cũng khiến lông mày Mizuki nhíu lại và đôi môi mím chặt khó chịu. “Hiểu chưa?” Yuuma hỏi, ngả người về trước.

“Rồi,” Mizuki trả lời, và thế là quá đủ với hắn. Áp lực đã được hình thành. Yuuma cởi quần, giải phóng cho “thằng nhỏ” của mình. Tuy Ayame không tệ, và cậu từng vào phòng tắm “rất đúng lúc” nhưng hình ảnh cô nàng khỏa thân cũng không khiến cậu phấn khích như bây giờ.

NÓ đang cương cứng trong tay khi cậu nhìn xuống. “Mở miệng và nói ‘ahh’ đi nào, Mizuki-chan.” Mizuki, như mong đợi, ngoan ngoãn nghe theo, thậm chí hắn còn ư ử vài tiếng khi há miệng ra. Yuuma ấn “cậu nhỏ” tới bên lưỡi hắn và rên rỉ khi Mizuki ngậm vào.

Cảm giác ấm nóng hơn cậu tưởng. Có lần, Nanako thử mút ở phần đỉnh. Đm quả đó thật là tuyệt vời, ngay cả khi cô ấy không thể khiến cậu “ra” và phần còn lại đành xử nốt bằng tay. Yuuma thấy hơi có lỗi khi phải thừa nhận thế này còn tốt hơn gấp trăm lần, cùng lúc cậu lấp đầy miệng Mizuki. Âm thanh âm ỉ trong cổ họng – của sự chấp thuận hay phản đối, Yuuma không chắc – nhưng rung động ấy bao quanh “cậu”, chảy xuống và tập trung tại vùng rốn.

Yuuma không thể kìm chế lại xúc động, và với Mizuki, chẳng có lí dó gì để làm vậy cả. Cậu giật mạnh hông, đẩy sâu nhất có thế trong tình huống bất thường này, mà gần như đã vào hết. Yuuma còn chẳng thèm đợi Mizuki kịp phản ứng đã mạnh mẽ kéo ra, đẩy vào lần nữa, ngón tay cậu nắm lấy những sợi tóc dài cuốn sau tai hắn.

Cậu nhận ra, tay mình đang run, hơi giật, nhưng Mizuki cũng vậy. Cùng lúc cậu tận hưởng độ ấm trong miệng hắn, tay Mizuki cũng vói đến bên đùi. Đôi mắt Mizuki mở to, má đỏ bừng. Mỗi lần Yuuma đẩy vào cùng với một tiếng thở dốc, Mizuki đồng dạng tạo ra âm thanh tương tự. Mizuki di chuyển lưỡi xung quanh, mút sâu.

Mizuki đang rất tận hưởng.

“Tao biết là… mày rất lạ mà…” Từng lời Yuuma nói ra lẫn trong tiếng thở hổn hển. Có lẽ đó là lí do tại sao cậu thấy dễ chịu khi ở cạnh hắn. Cậu chỉ không muốn thừa nhận rằng Mizuki đã đoán đúng về cậu ngay lần đầu, rằng cả hai đều trống rỗng như nhau. Phối hợp một cách nhịp nhàng đến điên cuồng trong trận chiến hôm trước. Và cũng như vậy, cơ thể họ dễ dàng chấp nhận, hòa hợp với nhau.

Yuuma ngả người về trước, tay chống xuống đất cùng lúc cậu ra vào miệng Mizuki. “M-Mày thích như vậy lắm, nhỉ…” Giật mạnh tóc Mizuki, cậu ấn đầu hắn khiến Mizuki phải tiếp nhận đến tận gốc, sâu vào cổ họng. “Sao nào?” Yuuma thở gấp khi Mizuki siết chặt “cậu”, và kìm lại tiếng thổn thức. Cậu nín thở, đầu choáng váng, và hỏi, “Mày có định trả lời tao không thế?”

“Huhmmahum,” Tiếng Mizuki thổn thức. Yuuma để cho hắn thả lỏng đôi chút. Cậu chầm chậm lùi lại, cảm nhận sự ướt át mỗi lần lưỡi Mizuki sượt qua. Mizuki nhân cơ hội nói luôn, để kệ nước bọt chảy dài xuống cằm và cổ. “Của Yuuma … rất ngon.”

Yuuma vỗ nhẹ vào má Mizuki. “Mày càng ngày càng bệnh hoạn.” Mizuki chỉ mỉm cười. Xét cho cùng, Yuuma và hắn là cùng một loại người. Lật ngửa hắn, Yuuma đặt một tay lên bụng Mizuki và vẽ một đường vòng cho đến khi cậu tìm được thứ mình muốn. “Có vẻ như nó.” Yuuma cuộn một ngón tay quanh “Mizuki nhỏ”, nhìn hắn chăm chú. Độ dài như co lại khi cậu siết chặt tay, và Mizuki há miệng thở dốc.

Hơi ấm và sức nặng trên tay. Lúc cương to hơn cậu tưởng. Yuuma quay đầu ngắm nghía và gần như rên thành tiếng khi một ý nghĩ hấp dẫn hơn nhiều hiện lên trong tâm trí cậu. Đã tiến xa đến vậy… tại sao lại không chơi đùa với hắn thêm chút nữa trước họ rời đi? Yuuma đã từng thử nghiệm hoàn toàn vì tò mò sau khi đọc xong một vài bài viết về tình dục ngu ngốc trên mạng. Trừ cảm giác kì cục khi nhét ngón tay vào nơi đó vài lần đầu, cậu thực sự cảm  nhận được cách nó kết thúc. Cuối cùng, cậu không thể giả vờ coi đó chỉ là một thí nghiệm vớ vẩn – không cho đến khi cậu đặt mua dương vật giả từ một cửa hàng trên mạng về. Mong rằng sẽ không ai lục lọi tủ quần áo khi cậu đang vắng nhà.

Của Mizuki to hơn cái cậu thường dùng, dù không nhiều lắm. Yuuma tự hỏi liệu cơ thể cậu có thích ứng được không. Cùng lúc, cậu biết mình sẽ chấp nhận thử thách. Các ngón tay lướt tới bên miệng Mizuki, và cậu ra lệnh, “Liếm.” Giống như trước, Yuuma cảm giác chiếc lưỡi mềm mại của Mizuki lượn qua làn da, nhẹ nhàng mút vào. Lần này Mizuki ngước mắt lên và Yuuma chạm trúng. Bụng cậu co thắt lại. Một màu đen trống rỗng mà Yuuma có thể nhìn vào đó chăm chú mãi mãi, nhập nhằng giữa sự phục tùng hoàn toàn và sự nguy hiểm ẩn giấu. Nó khiến Yuuma nổi da gà. Mẹ.

Yuuma dùng tay còn lại kéo quần ngoài và đồ lót xuống đến hông. Cậu đưa những ngón tay đã liếm ướt kề “chỗ đó”, ấn xuống phần thịt chặt kín. Một tiếng thở dài, chậm và cậu bắt đầu thả lỏng, tiếp tục làm giãn phần cơ căng cứng theo cử động quen thuộc.

“Yuuma-kun,” Mizuki thì thào. Giọng hắn bớt phần ngả ngớn, thể hiện rõ sự khó hiểu. Bất ngờ với nơi ngón tay cậu đút vào. Hắn đã chuẩn bị “trao thân” cho Yuuma mà không cần cậu nói một lời. Đúng là thú vị. Có lẽ cậu sẽ hoàn thành “điều ước” của Mizuki sau này. “Yuuma-kun, cậu định…”

Yuuma lấy tay chặn miệng Mizuki, không muốn và cũng không thèm quan tâm những gì hắn định nói. “Im giùm tao 5 phút.” Lời của Yuuma không giống như ra lệnh khi cậu đang thở hổn hển, đưa vào thêm một ngón tay và dang rộng chân. Dù vậy, Mizuki vẫn nghe theo, miệng ngậm lại. Cơ thể Yuuma lùi về sau, cố định trên đùi Mizuki. Lúc đầu, cậu chỉ coi đây là tiền phí khi phải vác hắn suốt cả quảng đường – nhưng nhìn thấy “Mizuki” đã sớm rỉ nước, đây giống một phần thưởng hơn.

Yuuma rời tay xuống “cái đó” của Mizuki, xoa nắn cho đến khi nó hoàn toàn trơn trượt. Cách Mizuki tự xử cũng không kinh nghiệm lắm như Yuuma từng nghĩ. Hít một hơi, cậu nâng người và chạm vào phần đỉnh “Mizuki”. “Giờ thì mẹ mày đừng có di chuyển.” Sau cùng thì cậu cũng không định làm tình với Mizuki. Không, Mizuki giống thú nuôi hơn là bạn, một món đồ chơi có thể dễ dàng vứt bỏ. Mỉa mai làm sao, Mizuki sẽ rất thích ý nghĩ này cho xem.

Phần đỉnh của Mizuki áp vào lỗ nhỏ của cậu, cho đến khi Yuuma thở nhẹ và ngồi xuống. Phải như vậy chứ. Chặt hơn ngón tay cậu, và cũng ấm hơn nhiều. Chầm chậm và đều đều, Yuuma tiếp nhận hết cả, đầu ngửa ra sau, lưng cong lên khi cậu nhắm mắt lại. Không khó như tưởng tượng. Có lẽ bản thân cậu trong thoáng chốc đã tuyệt vọng, vì một cơ hội được thực sự giải phóng. Giờ, cậu không nên lãng phí thời gian thêm nữa. Yuuma bao hết cả chiều dài “thứ đó” của Mizuki, một tiếng rên nhỏ không thể kìm được vụt khỏi miệng. “Đm…” Sức nặng đè lên tuyến tiền liệt, và cái cảm giác sung sướng ngớ ngẩn khi bị xe căng ra, như đang xâm chiếm cậu.

Tay cậu di chuyển xuống nơi cương cứng, hai ngón tay cuộn quanh gốc. sẽ không mất nhiều thời gian để ra, nhưng cậu sẽ tận hưởng thêm chút nữa. Yuuma nhắm mắt lại để không phải nhìn cái bản mặt Mizuki (hai má hắn đỏ bừng, ánh mắt nóng rực, lưỡi liếm dọc bờ môi dưới), và xóa sạch suy nghĩ, tập trung cảm nhận. Một cú vuốt dài chầm chậm từ gốc đến đỉnh khiến cậu nhộn nhạo trong bụng. Cậu cẩn thận nâng hông lên cao chút trước khi thả xuống. Khoái cảm dâng trào.

Yuuma tự xử bằng những cái vuốt nhẹ, ngó lơ việc đùi Mizuki căng cứng lại dưới cậu, cách mà hắn thở hổn hển khi Yuuma lắc hông thật mạnh. Người Mizuki nóng rực, cách hắn phản ứng, và Yuuma thề cậu có thể cảm nhận được thứ đó di chuyện khi cậu co thắt. Dù có lờ đi cỡ nào, phải thừ nhận rằng làm tình kiểu này sướng hơn thủ dâm một mình gấp n lần. Nhưng cậu sẽ không bao giờ để Mizuki biết điều đó.  

Mizuki cựa nhẹ dưới người cậu, Yuuma có thể nghe thấy tiếng sột soạt tìm kiếm gì đó, chắc vậy? Nhưng cậu đang bận giữ cho hông mình đúng vị trí và đó mới là điều quan trọng nhất bây giờ. Thêm một cú đâm sâu và Yuuma đã cảm thấy nóng bừng. Cậu cứng người, hít một hơi thật chậm nhằm giữ lại lâu hơn. Mizuki lại nhúc nhích lần nữa, và cái âm thanh của kim loại đập xuống sàn quá rõ để Yuuma có thể bỏ qua. Cậu mở mắt, và thay vì nhìn thấy khuôn mặt Mizuki, đập vào mắt cậu là ốp điện thoại màu đen cùng với ánh đèn flash chớp lóa. Rất hiếm có thứ khiến Yuuma bối rối, nhưng nhìn thấy mình ở giữa màn ảnh thì chắc chắn rồi.

“Kurashina, thằng khốn!” Yuuma muốn tự tẩn mình một trận. Cậu đã đánh giá quá cao sự phục tùng của Mizuki, dù cậu sẽ rất “vui lòng” rút kinh nghiệm lần này và không liều mạng thêm lần nữa. Nhưng Mizuki khác hẳn người thường. Hắn tận hưởng việc chọc tức Yuuma, sẵn lòng bị cậu đánh, và vô cùng mong ước được chết. Yuuma lảo đảo rướn người về trước, vồ lấy điện thoại của Mizuki. Một điều dễ hiểu, Yuuma suýt mất thăng bằng. Mizuki chỉ đơn giản thả tay ngay khi Yuuma sắp chộp được nó.

Lý do tại sao thì quá rõ ràng trong một chốc tiếp theo. Mizuki đang trù tính làm điều gì đó cùng nhau. Những ngón tay thon dài của hắn siết quanh cổ cậu, ngón cái đè mạnh lên dây thanh quản, và cắt ngang sự hít thở. Chiếc điện thoại rơi cạch xuống sàn cùng lúc Yuuma bóp chặt cổ tay Mizuki, móng tay cắm sâu vào da thịt và cào mạnh. Tay Mizuki chẳng hề buông lỏng một chút. Thế giới trước mắt như quay tít khi cậu cố thở - và rồi nó xoáy nhanh.

Vai cậu đập mạnh xuống nền bê tông.

Bây giờ, Mizuki đang ở trên người cậu, miệng cười nhăn nhở. Hắn buông lỏng tay – một giây nhẹ nhõm, cậu nhanh chóng hít thở, cho đến khi tay hắn quay lại siết chặt hơn. Tai Yuuma như ù đi. Mizuki nhấc đùi cậu lên nhằm tiếp tục công việc dang dở.  

Nếu có thể, Yuuma rất muốn há miệng thở dốc, nhưng tất cả chỉ là tiếng khò khè. Móng tay cậu cắm sâu hơn, và Mizuki bắt đầu chuyển động, đẩy mạnh trọn vẹn vào trong cậu. Bụng Yuuma nóng lên khi Mizuki vẫn tiếp tục ra vào một cách thô bạo và thờ ơ. Chỉ trong giây lát, Mizuki đã lật ngược ván cờ và bây giờ cậu mới là kẻ bị đùa bỡn như món đồ chơi, một món đồ chơi tình dục cho hắn giải trí. “Đ… mày,” Yuuma rên một tiếng, gần như không thể nghe rõ. Đôi mắt Mizuki trở nên sắc bén, và nở một nụ cười đúng kiểu cách riêng.

Hắn càng ra sức làm tình. Yuuma có thể nghe rõ tiếng tim đập mạnh trong lồng ngực, to hơn tiếng hông Mizuki thúc vào người cậu. Tay cậu mỏi nhừ, run rẩy bất lực trượt khỏi cánh tay Mizuki. Người Yuuma căng cứng, siết chặt lấy vật xâm nhập. Mizuki rùng mình hưởng ứng; những ngón tay giật giật, nhân từ cho Yuuma hít một hơi thở trước khi bóp chặt lần nữa.

Những suy nghĩ trong Yuuma cứ chậm chạp, và miên man, mi cậu run lên. Tầm nhìn như mờ đi, và mắt cậu nóng rực, nhưng đm, cả người như nảy lên mỗi lần Mizuki đâm sâu vào trong cậu. Đầu cậu ngả ra, miệng há hốc. Mizuki lại di chuyển lần nữa, tay quơ quơ trên sàn tìm gì đó. À. Tất nhiên rồi. Yuuma có thể nhận ra chiếc điện thoại trong tay hắn.

“Cậu nên nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của cậu bây giờ, Yuuma-kun,” hắn thủ thỉ bên tai Yuuma.

Click. Tiếng đèn flash của máy ảnh.

Mizuki nhìn sang màn hình, và cười càng tươi hơn. “Cái này đẹp hơn nhiều khuôn mặt tuyệt vọng lần trước cậu cho tớ xem…” Dù Yuuma ghét cái vẻ mặt tự mãn của hắn đến đâu, phía dưới của cậu lại không như vậy. Một tiếng rên rỉ khó kìm lại trong cổ họng khi Mizuki chạm vào điểm nhạy cảm của cậu; dù là cơn đau cũng không thể cản được. Cậu co quặp ngón chân, cả cơ thể run lên.

Khoái cảm hoàn toàn khác khi nơi đó bị lấp đầy. Từ bụng xuống hông và tập trung ở nơi đó. Nhiều hơn, pha lẫn vào nhau, cho đến khi cậu không chịu nổi nữa. Mắt Yuuma nhòe nước. Mizuki chỉ càng ra sức bóp cậu, nhanh tay chụp thêm một bức về bất cứ vẻ mặt kinh khủng, tuyệt vọng nào mà cậu đang bày ra.

Thật cmn tuyệt vời.

Tuyệt hơn thủ dâm nhiều. Tuyệt hơn bất cứ việc gì cậu từng trải qua trước đây. Nơi đó của cậu đau nhức, và mỗi một cú ra vào điên cuồng như đẩy cậu đến bờ vực. Tầm nhìn lờ mờ, và cậu thích thế. Cả người cậu run rẩy không thể kiểm soát mỗi lần Mizuki đâm sâu, và sau đó cậu ra.

Như một vụ nổ. Một cú sốc mạnh lan khắp cơ thể, trải dài làn khoái cảm. Ánh sáng trắng chớp lóe (có lẽ lại một bức ảnh khác) và cậu cong người, tinh dịch bắn lên áo phông của hắn. Yuuma bỗng nhiên muốn cảm tạ vì tay Mizuki đang chặn lấy cổ cậu, khiến cho những tiếng hét biến thành tiếng thở nhẹ.

Tiếng Mizuki nghe khàn khàn, thô ráp và mau lẹ như những cú thúc của hắn. “Yuuma-kun…” Phải tập trung tinh thần mới nghe được rên nhỏ của Mizuki. “Cậu cũng thấy sướng mà. Không tuyệt sao nếu chúng ta cùng nhau chết như thế này…?”

Yuuma chớp mắt, cố hết sức tập trung. Mizuki đang nhìn cậu chăm chú, với cùng sự mê thích và hung ác. Chúng thật đẹp. Và cũng thật kiêu ngạo.

Yuuma dồn lực vào cánh tay trái. Cậu vung mạnh hết sức có thể, đập vào thái dương của hắn. Dù là vì đau hay sốc, thì Mizuki cũng buông thả cổ họng Yuuma. Yuuma thở hổn hển lấy dưỡng khí khi vung tay đấm Mizuki cú nữa, và lấy chân đạp hắn để tách hai người ra.

Mizuki nghiêng người túm lấy cậu, nhưng lần này Yuuma đã chuẩn bị sẵn. Tay nắm chặt tóc hắn, Yuuma lên gối thật mạnh. Cả hai va chạm tạo thành một tiếng 'thục' lớn. Tác động cả vào xương, và Yuuma chắc chắn cậu sẽ bị bầm tím ngay đó sau này. Nhưng thế cũng đủ để cho tên khốn tỉnh ra.

Mizuki lùi lại phía sau, tay che chỗ trán bị sưng lên. Yuuma nhân cơ hội tránh xa hắn, cho đến khi khoảng cách giữa họ vừa đủ. Tim cậu đập mạnh trong lồng ngực, và đầu cậu quay mòng mòng, nhưng ít nhất vẻ mặt Mizuki đã trở lại bình thường.

“Auuu…” Giọng Mizuki nhạt nhòa như mọi khi. “ Yuuma-kun, đau quá đó.”

“Mày… xong con mẹ nó rồi—Kurashina?” Yuuma gầm gừ giữa tiếng thở hổn hển, đầu ngẩng lên lườm hắn. Ngực cậu phập phồng đau nhức.

Mizuki giương tay đầu hàng. “Ờm, thì nó cũng qua rồi. Dù sao vẫn rất tuyệt mà..” Có một tia thất vọng thật sự trong tông giọng nhẹ trầm khi hắn thở dài.

Yuuma cố để bản thân thả lỏng. “Tao thề… mẹ kiếp… Lẽ ra tao nên vứt mày ở đây…” Bây giờ, khi cậu đã hết căng thẳng, cơ thể cậu cứ có cảm giác kỳ lạ, gần như là sự dễ chịu không sao diễn tả. Điều duy nhất cậu có thể nghe thấy là tiếng hít thở, cơ thể cậu cùng hòa với nhịp đập. Nhưng việc ở lại và mặc kệ mọi thứ có cám dỗ thế nào, cậu cũng không thể lượn lờ ở đây thêm nữa. Thời gian đang rút ngắn, và bây giờ cậu biết chắc chắn mình không thể trông mong vào việc chỉ có một người theo dõi là Mizuki.

Rên một tiếng, Yuuma chống tay đứng lên. Mizuki vẫn ngồi yên đó, lẳng lặng nhìn và chờ đợi sự cho phép. Chân Yuuma nhũn ra như thạch vì kiệt sức và ảnh hưởng của khoái cảm, nhưng cậu nhanh chóng ổn định lại – và cứng đờ người. Cảm giác ghê tởm bất ngờ khi cậu đứng thẳng dậy: thứ gì đó ướt và dính chảy dọc theo mé đùi trong. Đm thật? Phút cuối cùng khi hắn vẫn còn bên trong cậu, khi Yuuma đánh mạnh vào đầu hắn, đó chính là lúc Mizuki không thể kìm được nữa?

Yuuma lườm hắn thêm lần nữa và kéo quần lên. “Mặc quần áo vào đi, thằng khốn. Nếu không tao vứt mày lại đấy.” Khóe môi Mizuki cong lên thành nụ cười khi hắn đứng dậy, vui vẻ vì Yuuma vẫn để hắn đi theo. Làm như mọi việc sẽ không kết thúc bằng cách Mizuki bám đuôi cậu cả quãng đường nếu cậu từ bỏ hắn vậy. Yuuma bước đến và vươn tay ra. “Và đưa tao cái đó,” cậu nói nhàn nhạt, ý chỉ điện thoại của Mizuki. Như cậu tin, Mizuki không hề do dự chút nào khi giao ra, và quay đi nhặt quần áo.

Yuuma ngay lập tức mở kho ảnh, lướt luôn xuống những tấm mới chụp trong thư mục. “Ưa.” Một tiếng kêu chán ghét trượt khỏi miệng cậu ngay khi móng ngón cái hiện lên trên màn hình. Cậu bấm vào tấm mới nhất và nhăn mặt. Một bức ảnh trong tư thế khiêu dâm hoàn chỉnh khi cậu cưỡi trên người Mizuki và tự thẩm.

“Thật là đẹp, nhỉ Yuuma-kun?” Giọng Mizuki vang lên ngay bên tai, và đầu hắn ghé lên vai cậu. Yuuma nghe hắn nói có vẻ quá thích thú hưởng thụ.

Yuuma ấn vào thùng rác và xác nhận xóa ảnh. “Tao sẽ xóa hết.”

“Ểeee?” Giọng Mizuki nghe như một đứa trẻ đang bị phạt. “Tớ sẽ không cho ai xem đâu, tớ hứa mà…” Yuuma đảo tròn mắt. Chả nghĩa lí gì. Kể cả khi Yuuma tin hắn (chắc chắn là không), thử thách lần trước đã cho phép người chơi mò mẫm điện thoại của người khác, hoặc là khoe hết mọi thứ cho cả thế giới thấy. Không đời nào cậu sẽ để cái khuôn mặt gợi dục đó lan tràn khắp internet. Yuuma cau may nhìn bức ảnh tiếp theo. Ngay sau khi bị Mizuki bóp nghẹt – vẻ choáng váng và thống khổ. Bất lực. Và giờ, đã biến mất.

“Mày thích chúng đến vậy à?” Yuuma chế giễu. “ Tao sẽ dừng lại nếu mày thích một đống ảnh hơn là người thật.”

“Tất nhiên rồi, tuyệt hơn nhiều khi cậu nhuốm màu tình dục, nhưng…” Mizuki ngừng giữa câu, những bánh răng vận chuyện trong đầu hắn rõ ràng đến mức Yuuma có thể nghe tiếng cót két.

Bức ảnh cuối cùng, và cũng là mới nhất trượt vào màn hình. Yuuma bực tức quan sát nó. Trong đó, mắt cậu mở to và trống rỗng, mặt cậu đỏ bừng và nước bọt chảy từ cằm rớt xuống tay Mizuki đang siết chặt cổ cậu. Cậu đã ở bên bờ vực lúc đó, nhưng nụ cười tinh quái đã chỉ ra rằng cậu đang rất hưởng thụ khoảnh khắc đó. Yuuma nhún mạnh vai để hất cằm Mizuki ra và bước đi, cố gắng tảng lờ cảm giác xấu hổ hiếm có đang dâng lên trong lòng.  

Quả thật lúc đó… vô cùng vui. Một cái liếc mắt cuối cùng và cậu xóa luôn bức ảnh.

Mizuki đuổi theo cậu, đầu nghiêng sang một bên như con cún. Có vẻ như vết cắt trên thái dương đã ngừng chảy máu. Thật đáng tiếc. “Yuuma-kun,” hắn nói thầm, “nghĩa là cậu sẽ cho tớ thấy lại khuôn mặt đó lần nữa?”

Yuuma xoa xoa cái cổ mỏi nhừ, tặc lưỡi và ném trả điện thoại cho Mizuki. “Mày không ngậm miệng được à?”

 


End file.
